Gaming entertainment systems typically include virtual-reality gear such as 3D glasses or mats having motion sensors which the user steps on to track the user's feet to give the user a perception of being in virtual reality, and a hand-held controller, game controller, or other controller. A user manipulates the controller to send commands or other instructions to the gaming entertainment system to control a video game or other simulation. For example, the controller may be provided with several buttons or knobs operated by the user, such as a joystick. Each of the buttons or knobs corresponds to a desired action to be carried out on a display of the gaming entertainment or virtual-reality system.
The action carried out on a display or screen of the virtual-reality or gaming system is limited to a representation of a general position of the user while on the mat. The user's physical hand motions such as punching, swinging, or waving and the like are not detectable by the mat, therefore these virtual-reality or gaming systems provide only a limited feeling of “reality” to the user.
Current gaming systems lack an image-capture device having capability of tracking a user's physical hand motions and being shock mounted to a user-mounted display device (e.g., an HMD) in such a manner that a field of view of the image-capture device is not compromised and the image-capture device is electrically coupled to the display device and resists breakage in the event of forceful impact to the user-mounted display device.